


Heart of a Gamer

by arizonia1



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Souyo Week 2016, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The state of Yosuke's room came as a surprise to Yu when he stepped through the door.  At most there was a couple (clean) shirts on the floor and only a few empty water bottles on the desk. All of Yosuke's CDs were arranged in alphabetical order, with them arranged by year too. His guitar sitting as far from Teddie’s closet as possible, in the case of course, yet close to the desk so he could practice. What was even more of a surprise was the games. Much like Yosuke's music, they were in alphabetical order, arranged by console, then year of release.</p><p>Yu stifled a laugh. “If only you were that meticulous with your notes.”</p><p>“Yeah, well the only notes I seem to care about are the ones on my music sheets.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Gamer

Just as Yosuke learned almost immediately that Yu was a bookworm, his partner learned that he was a gamer. He was a Nintendo kid, owning all the handhelds and consoles for as long as he could remember (his dad only made enough to buy one console when he was a kid). So, of course the brunette was more than eager to show his collection to his friend.

The state of Yosuke's room came as a surprise to Yu when he stepped through the door. At most there was a couple (clean) shirts on the floor and only a few empty water bottles on the desk. All of Yosuke's CDs were arranged in alphabetical order, with them arranged by _year_ too. His guitar sitting as far from Teddie’s closet as possible, in the case of course, yet close to the desk so he could practice. What was even more of a surprise was the games. Much like Yosuke's music, they were in alphabetical order, arranged by console, then year of release.

Yu stifled a laugh. “If only you were that meticulous with your notes.”

“Yeah, well the only notes I seem to care about are the ones on my music sheets.”

The two boys shared a laugh at the bad joke before Yosuke went to sift through his collection. His silver haired partner could hear him rambling on about this RPG he had gotten for his birthday last year. He wasn't really far in it, but knowing Yu he'd take an interest in the lore if nothing else.

Yu sat down on one of the cushions in front of the TV while Yosuke hooked up his Wii. “So, what's this game about again?”

“It's been about six months since I last played dude. I don't really remember. I think I'm only a few hours in. It's a long ass game.”

“Hm.” Yu picked up the box to inspect it. There was a group of six people (and one animal looking thing) standing at a cliff, overlooking what looked to be a Titan or some such. “I like this artwork.”

Yosuke smiled as he sat down as well, a classic controller in his grip. “Man, I do too, but something about it bugs me.” The brunette turned to point at the man standing on the far right. “You see, he has blond hair here, but in game it's black, like Yukiko-san.”

Yu tilted his head as Yosuke turned back to start up the game. The color was such a minor detail, but Yosuke cared so much. Again, if he put that passion into his schoolwork he wouldn't stress so much over his grades. Finally looking up again Yu saw that his friend was in some sort of cave. The creatures around looking like rabbits and frogs, but distinctly different. The layout of the cave was also interesting when he saw the surroundings. There was ruins that looked futuristic for even the standards of the game's scenario (Yosuke had mentioned that the main characters seemed to only have basic technology like guns and communicators).

Yosuke would spend the next several hours playing the game, occasionally handing the controller off to Yu while he explained the lore. He offhandedly mentioned the protagonist's female best friend got killed so he's off for revenge, and that the world they're exploring is the body of a Titan (that part was surprising when Yu watched as the camera zoomed away from the characters to show just how _huge_ it was, add to the fact there was _two_ of these Titans and that nearly blew his mind). Their different play styles came to be seen very quickly. Yosuke took all the time in the world to explore every square of the map, even if the enemies were _way_ too strong to fight. Yu on the other hand always jumped to the next story objective, he was just that engrossed in what was going on.

It soon got dark outside and Yosuke went downstairs to ask his mom if Yu could stay. Of course Yu had to call Dojima and let him know he wasn't coming home that night. The duo spent some time eating dinner just as Teddie got home with Yosuke's father from that day’s shift. Yosuke’s mother had anticipated the two arriving just as her son and his friend came down to eat so she made enough for everyone. She was happy to treat Yu just like family, especially given all those times he doesn’t get to eat with his own family.  
  
After eating the three went back up to play more games together. Teddie wasn’t any good, as he really just button mashed all the time, so they had to settle on racing and fighting games for him. It didn’t really matter though, only a short bit of time passed before Yosuke ended up falling asleep leaning against his partner's shoulder. A whisper of 'I love you partner' was faintly heard as the brunette dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch the references if the game Yosuke was showing Yu, it was Xenoblade Chronicles. It released in Japan June 10th of 2010, and I felt like the game would be right up Yosuke's alley. Much of what he was discussing regarding the game is my opinions and how I treated the game when I first got it.


End file.
